


Trifecta

by neko_kirin3104



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, OT3, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoshi, Sho, and Jun try adapting to a life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trifecta

 

  
**Books**

It’s not an exact science, as Sho always says.

It’s not like Satoshi cares about the details anyway.

Neither does Jun, apparently.

So they’ve just moved into a bigger house.

So they’ve just bought a bigger bed.

So they will have to stock up three of everything from now on—

“Leader, a little help?”

He hums in reply before holding out his arms to take the medium-sized box from Jun before the younger man goes back out to get more of his stuffs.

In the living room, Sho is already complaining about not having enough space for a Matsumoto Library.

 

**Morning**

They’re never at their best in the morning.

He’s constantly sleepy. Jun’s constantly grumpy.

And Sho _constantly_ fluctuates through mood extremes each day, alternately hyper and catatonic on his feet depending on some _profound_ reasons they can never begin to understand.

But they get used to it, as they get used to a lot of other things about each other.

Like Jun’s overflowing wardrobe of all that glitters and not, Sho’s heady aromatherapy scents, and Satoshi’s rapidly growing pile of fish lures that just drives Jun insane.

They learn. They tolerate. And they adapt.

Because the rewards are always good.

 

**Soft**

It amazes Satoshi how soft Sho’s lips feel—almost like a woman’s, and how supple the man’s tongue is as it drags searing trails of want and passion down his skin.

The sharp contrast of Sho’s stifled moans to Jun’s shameless grunts as Jun thrusts himself into Sho and Sho in turn rubs himself against Satoshi with each forward surge, sends Satoshi tethering on the edge of a premature orgasm.

He whimpers. Sho shudders. And Jun curses through his own unexpected release.

Jun hops off the bed to get the towels.

Sho groans, collapses and starts snoring into Satoshi’s armpit.

 

**Drinks**

Sometimes, he feels like hitting Sho. Hard.

It’s almost 1:00 am and both he and Jun can’t be any more distressed.

Sho has gone on a night out with his friends without telling either one of them, save for an apologetic, “Sorry, it was sudden,” when Jun called him up.

Sho won’t even tell them where he is, which just makes Jun angrier, and Satoshi more hard-pressed on _not_ hitting the younger man, too.

When Sho finally comes home, barely awake and tripping on his feet, mumbling nonsense, apologies, and affections, they find themselves forgiving the man all over again.

 

**Lake**

Satoshi loves the peace they can finally have when they’re not pissing each other off.

When Jun can just get absorbed in his _shady_ crime novels about handcuffs and spatulas (Satoshi took a peek once), when Sho can just _pretend_ he’s doing research on his laptop for his next Ichimen (Satoshi can still hear the dirty noises despite the earphones), and when he himself can just lie on the couch and try to beat the new game Nino has recommended (he really _is_ playing the game, of course).

There’s _really_ no one else he’d rather share such perfect moments with.

 

**Fire**

Sometimes, he does wonder what Sho and Jun see in each other.

Having these men in the same place is like pitting fire against a bigger flame.

_“Stay away from my kitchen, Sho-kun!”_

_“Jun-kun, didn’t I tell you not to mess with my candles?!”_

_“Why don’t you shut up for a moment and let me think?!”_

_“Why don’t you shut up and just listen to me for once?!”_

_“Ask Leader! He’ll tell you I’m right!”_

_“Don’t you dare take his side on this, Satoshi-kun!”_

Sometimes, Satoshi just looks at them and wonder why he’s still here in the first place.

 

**Paint**

He doesn’t plan to do this to each of the sketches he’s ever done of him and Sho.

It’s not even like either one of the men he’s been living with for half a year now has asked him to do it.

He tries it once and realizes Jun just naturally fits in. An additional set of lines, curves and strong eyebrows that flanks Sho on the opposite side of the portrait he used to think was already complete.

It’s not an exact science.

There are still things he’s struggling to understand, but they'll figure things out as they go.

#

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by prompts from the [Seven-day Writing Challenge](http://h0bbitberry.tumblr.com/post/40156447940)


End file.
